MOI Boarding School
by Robowolfkid
Summary: I got rid of agent ohio, I'm sorry. This is about the freelancers and my oc is in here. Anyway instead of being crazy soldiers their at a boarding school now! Couples: york/north, maine/wash
1. New Roomate

**Disclaimers: I only own Ohio…not the state, but that would be awesome! **

**Couples: Eventually York/North, Wash/Maine**

**Ok I know! I'm terrible for taking down Agent Ohio! But this one is different, Ok It's basically about all the guys and my Oc (she's not the main character like she was AO) So, instead of them being freelancers on the 'Mother of Invasion' in Red vs. Blue and all that, their teens in a boarding school! Anyway hope you like it. **

'Ugh, Dose my dad really hate me? I mean why would he send me here?'David Washington sighed as he walked with his luggage to his new boarding school

'**MOI Boarding School' **The sign read out in bold letters. The school looked….lets put it was if you got out of prison it's be heaven, and if you've never seen jail it's be hell. So it was in between. Walking to the front door he knocked. A minuet later a tall dark man answered the door. He was dressed in a simple black suit, without a tie.

"Hello, how can I help you?" his voice was even, smooth, and nerve wreaking.

"Um, I'm David Washington. My dad sent me here."

"Oh yes, do you have your form?"

"Oh yeah, right here." Wash reached into his backpack and pulled out the form.

"Very good, come this way." He lead Wash down a few halls until they came into a room with two computers, a man sitting at the desk, also dressed in a suit and dark glasses.

There was a women standing by the door. She had short hair, blue eyes, and had a white dress on.

"Yes, Counselor, what is it?" said the man, in a weird southern and English draw.

"We have a new student. David Washington." The counselor handed the other man his form paper.

"I see, welcome to MOI Boarding School young man, I am your principle. This is your Counselor, any problems you have consult him or Philiss over there."

"Hello Washington."

'Isn't Philliss a boys name?'

"Now, Counselor, show Mr. Washington his new room and room mate."

"Yes sir. Fallow me." David was lead out of the room to the upstairs.

"Your lucky you came on a Saturday. It would be more…hectic on any other week day."

"Oh, ok."

After that it was silent. There where two halls up stairs. One that was the girls on there right and one that was the boys on the left. They went to the second door to the last on the left.

"You are rooming with Maine."

"That's his name?"

"It's his last name."

"Oh, ok."

"Go on, lunch starts at 12"

'Well duh' Wash thought and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a bunch of weights all on the left side of the room. On the right was a bunk bed against the wall, and a desk with a pile of junk on it, press up to the window.

Wash heard a growl and looked around for a dog or some weird cat. That was when he heard it again and it came from the bottom bunk of the bed.

"Hello?" he said.

The covers flew back to the floor and a huge, muscular guy laid there.

'That's Maine!? He's huge! He looks like a fucking NFL player!' David's eyes opened wide.

"Who are you?" the 'teen' growled. He had a shaggy buzzed cut hair, and piercing dark blue eyes.

"I-I'm David, your new roommate."

"Roommate? Oh yeah, ok I have three rules from here on out, don't wake me up, don't touch me, and don't touch my stuff."

"Ok, so where can I put my stuff?"

"Pht, I don't care, half of it is your room now." Maine rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back to his shoulders, but he was well awake now.

"ok." Wash put his stuff down and tried not to look at Maine, something was happing in his chest, and he wanted to find out before someone elas did.

"Hey, you can use the desk I never do."

"I thought you said not to touch your stuff?"

"Not with out my permission."

"…Ok."

Maine watched the smaller boy, he had some muscle, but not much compared to Maine. Light black hair, and brown eyes. His mouth twitched ever so slightly in the corner, other than that it was a strait line.

'This well be an interesting year.' Maine smirked. 


	2. Who is this?

**Disclaimers: don't own! Only Ohio.**

**Couples: Eventually York/North, Wash/Maine**

**Enjoy.**

As soon as Adrianna woke up this morning, she new something was different. And it wasn't the fresh pancakes or jam. Usually when she wakes up and goes down to the cafeteria it's just her and Maine. Normally everyone elas is out shopping, seeing a movie, their old friends or family. Sure she still saw Maine sitting there growling at his food, but today he seemed….different.

"Hey Maine." She said as she walked threw the dinning room.

"Hey…..wait Adrianna!" Maine was going to warn her about-

Wash stood at the stove. Adrianna froze. 'who the hell is this?' she thought, and instantly went to a defensive stance and tripped Wash. Maine came in time to see Wash's graceful 'Fuck!'

"Who the hell are you!?" She howled.

"Ohio, Stop!" Maine laced his think arms under Adrianna's arms and lifted her off the ground until she stopped growling.

"Ooooow, what the hell!?" Wash said slightly get up and rubbing his butt.

"Sorry Wash, This is Adrianna Ohio, she lives here too. A, this is David Washington, he just came here and is my new roommate."

"…..oh….sorry Dave." Ohio looked away sheepishly.

"um, it's ok I guess." David studied Adrianna. She was defiantly younger than him and Maine. She looked to be 15-16 and short at that, with long curly dark copper hair, dark green eyes, and light tan skin. She had a lot of muscles for her size, but again nothing compared to Maine.

Maine let Adrianna go as she kept her glare casted down as she went to the fridge to get a carton of juice.

"Um, is she ok?" Wash asked once she left the room.

"Wha- oh yeh. Just let her pout for now. She'll warm up to you."

"Um, ok, well I'm making some pancakes, do you want some?"

"Sure."

'So that where I smelled the fresh pancakes.' Ohio thought, still sulking.

"So *munch munch* wheres every one elas?" David asked with a mouth full of 'cakes.

"Most of them a shopping, or seeing family or friends." Maine said before drinking water.

"Oh….how come you guys are still here then?"

Maine put his glass down as Ohio bite down on her lower lip, hard.

"Well, um."

"So your parents sent you guys here too?"

"Yeah I guess you could that."

"So, how many other kids are here?"

"Well, about 90 some. We only hang out with….4…6… 10"

"Oh." Wash looked down, 'what about me? Will their friend like me?'

"Don't worry, you'll fit in." Ohio said sipping on her juice. "So here are some tips on our crazy ass friends, for reasons I can't comprehend." Ohio said.

"First is York, don't show him any locks, and don't let him get bored"

"Why not?"

"For locks, he'll get it unlocked and for being bored, he gets crafty."

"Wyoming, keep him away from York and phones. The Twins, the brothers North he's really nice and his sister South, is a bitch." Said Ohio.

"Carolina she's bossy, Theta he's really shy and is good friends with North."

"Sigma, he's just….odd and gives me the creeps." Ohio shivered.

"Delta, he is nothing but brains and logic. C.T, she keeps to her self most of the time."

"And then there's Texas." Ohio growled.

"Whos Texas?"

"Tex is ten time worse then South and Carolina put together." Maine said, "Don't let her and Carolina be alone together."

"Why?"

"They will go at each others throats." Ohio said, clawing at her own.

"Oh,"

"Helloooo!" a new voice rang. A tall thick teen walked in with a few bags. He had light brown short hair, tan skin and a scar on his left eye.

"Hey Adrianna, Maine. Got you guys a lil some thin." He put the bags on the table. He looked over to Wash. "…..Helloo." He said.

"Uh, hi?"

"Steven York, call me York."

"David Washington."

"Cool, you related to George Washington?"

"Hah oh that funny, haven't heard that before." Wash rolled his eyes.

"Aw sweet! Thank you York!" Ohio stood up on her chair and clung to the tall man's neck.

"Hahah your welcome A. Hey why do ya go put it in and we'll come and join you, ok?"

"You got it!" She ran off down the hallway.

"So what are you like her big brother or something?" Wash tilted his head.

"No, Adrianna's parents just left her here when she was young."

"Tha that terrible."

"Me, him and North all look after her." Maine sighed.

"Hey we got some pretty crazy pasted, some are just worse than others."

As they talked about Ohio's past little did they know she was standing behind the door way, listening. Sighing she walking quietly down the hall.

**I'm sorry it's a weak chapter, but it's gets better I promise!**

**Man! Doesn't it suck that they ended Red vs. Blue?! I know I'm still sad. **


	3. Welcome to our crazy family

**Disclaimers: I only own Ohio…not the state, but that would be awesome! **

**Couples: Eventually York/North, Wash/Maine**

***note* Delta, Sigma and Theta are the AI bothers. And I forgot 479r! I like her. I'm gonna call her Kassie, k? **

**Enjoy**

Maine and Adrianna where sitting on the floor playing her new x-box game, as York explained a few things too Wash.

"So wait I have to take some kind of sport?"

"Yup, me, Maine and North all play football. Me and North also do baseball. Maine lifts weights, wrestles. Adrianna takes karate and archery."

"Here here!" Ohio laughed.

"Tex and Carolina compete in just about anything ageist each other. South and C.T take volleyball, and I'm not sure what the AI brothers' take."

"So how come they done have to do anything?"

"That's not true, Theta runs track and I've seen Sigma down at the shooting range once, he doesn't play though." Adrianna said threw a mouth full of chips.

"Hey kiddo!" a new voice rang.

"Kassie!" Ohio paused the game as Maine growled since they where just in the middle of it, jumped up and ran to a tall teen.

She had smooth wavy copper hair, and pricing dark eyes full of life. She had on dark flare jeans and a black long sleeve and a light blue t on top with cartoon-ish wing on the back.

Adrianna slammed her self to Kassie to hug her. "Hey easy, easy! Gezze."

"Where've you been!? The Principle is gonna be mad."

"I took a week off for myself so what?"

"Did you take your new bike?" York said as he threw his arm over the couch.

"479r? Ofcourse….so whos the new guy?"

"Daivd Washington."

"Hiya Dave, I'm Kassie some call me 479r like my bike, and as long as you don't screw it up, ride it or touch it with out my permission we'll be cool. And don't ever touch Adrianna here got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, were off to a nice start there Wash. Heya Maine! Whats up?"

Maine replied with a frustrated 'uhm!' as he stared at the tv, as if to make it unpaused.

"Wash is rooming with Maine." York said.

"hum, interesting…. So where the others?"

"Don't know don't care." York replied and snuggled deeper into the couch.

"Kass, your not gonna leave again are you?" Ohio asked.

"Nah not for awhile anyways, het maybe next time I can steal you, that ok big brother number one and two?"

Before any of them could say anything the front door opened fallowed by stomping foot steps and an angry shout.

"I don't care North!" South march through the hall way to the staircase. Her short blond hair dyed with pink streaks, was pushed over to cover one of her blue (?) eyes, she had on a lot of makeup and wore a light purple tank top, reveling her bra straps, shorts and sandals. (btw it's like autumn right now)

"South I said that the-" North sighed, why was he even bothering? He had on a simple dark purple t, light jeans and black sneakers. His blond hair tufted upward in the front.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted and slammed the door loud enough that everyone in the 'school' could here it.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and slowly turned to see everyone elas.

"…Hi."

"Hi North, whats up her butt?" Ohio asked.

"Heheh, I wish I knew kiddo. So whos the new guy?"

"David Washington, he's Maine's new roommate." York awnserd, thankfully no one saw him blush.

"Hi."

"David huh? Well, hi Wash I'm North Dakota and that was my twin sister, South."

"Oh um that's some….interesting names."

"Ehahahah, well if I could I'd change it, but it's not our faults for weird names." North laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"So welcome to our crazy family." North smile was friendly and genuine.

"Family huh? I think I'll like it here." Washed smiled.

**I know weak again! But hey, I'm on a roll! This is my 3 chapter in three days! I'm pretty proud of myself! **

**So yeah I think their kinda like one crazy a$$ family** **and I hope to make their family parts clear, but we'll see.**

**Reviews are welcome! **


	4. Halloween

**Disclaimers: I only own Ohio…not the state, but that would be awesome! **

**Couples: Eventually York/North, Wash/Maine**

**I'm so so sorry I didn't updated sooner! **

**I'm skipping ahead to Halloween in this, even though its pasted. **

**Enjoy!**

It has been a few months since Washington joined the 'MOI' Boarding School. No one knows how it happened, but he and Maine are best friends now. Everyone has accepted Wash as a part of the family now. Well, most of them anyways.

**One day till Halloween**

"Oh come on Wash! Were all gonna go, you should to!" York hung his arm over Wash's shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"But it's for kids."

"So, it's free candy! And we get to scare little kids too!"

"You mean like your self York?" North smirked.

"Shut up! That was one time!" York blushed, and not from embarrassment.

"What was?" Wash asked, now curios if, in fact, York could be scared.

"Oh a couple of years ago me and Maine made him watch a scary movie, and Maine decided to prank him, scaring him shitless and running down the halls screaming!" North laughed.

"I said shut up!" York laughed but still punched North in the arm playfully, not hard though.

Maine, York and Ohio where now in math. Ohio was sitting behind Maine, and Maine sat beside York, who now half asleep.

Ohio passed a note up to Maine. 'Are you going to prank York or Wash this year?'

Maine smiled and wrote back, 'Donno yet, why not both?'

'Tell me when, I want to get it on video!'

Maine grinned and wrote back, 'Halloween night at the party, I know that much.'

'Ok'

'You think that this is the year?'

'Lets hope so, their not the only ones who are tired of this dance.'

Across the campus North, Wash, Kassie sat threw English class.

North sat behind Kassie and she was next to David.

"Hey Wash." North whispered.

"Yeah?" Wash leaned back to hear better.

"Might wanna be cautious of Maine till after Halloween."

"Ok, why?"

"He get's…."

"Excited?" Kassie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. Anyway he get's excited around Halloween and uses it as an excuse to prank people."

"Ahahaha, yeah last year he got York pretty bad, and the year before Theta…but then he felt bad." Kassie laughed.

"Why?"

"Well, Theta is easily scared."

"He's like a young innocent kid." North sighed.

"Well, he is younger then us."

"True."

"So Maine's going to try to prank me?" Wash asked; bring back the subject to him and Maine.

"Well, look at it this way, if he does, it means he likes you!"

"Yeah, I mean it took Maine a year to prank North and me, and it wasn't on Halloween."

"So that means that he must really like you to prank you in only what? Three months?"

And that made David's stomach twist into a knot and blush like a high school girl seeing her long time crush.

"Oh, David Washington, do you have a crush on Maine?" Kassie smiled, and unweaving her arms.

"What?" North leaned forward to get a better look.

"N-no!" Wash tried to protest.

"That's yes when you turn as red as a tomato and answer a question that fast." North smiled wide.

"Shut up!" Wash yelled loud enough to earn a 'shush' and stern look from the teacher.

"Sorry." He said quietly and sank into his seat, as North and Kassie bit back their ever growing laugh.

"….don't you dare tell Maine." Wash whispered harshly.

"We won't Wash, you know that." North smiled kindly.

**Night of the Halloween Party**

The party was in full swing, most of everyone (the boys, Ohio, and Kassie) where dressed in some kind of costume. Either in masks, shirts like the tux shirt, or a few dress in total costumes.

"Hey, has anyone seen Maine?" Ohio asked, she had on a fuzzy wolf mask, resting on top of her head so she could talk.

"Nope, I think the last person to see him was Theta and that was before the party." North said drinking some punch. His costume was the tux-tee. His arm was resting on an ever frightful Wash, wearing kitty ears crudity of Adrianna and Kassie, who wore 'feathered wings' as she said.

"Oh calm down Wash, he wont get you too bad." Kassie laughed, she was a bit tipsy. But not compared to York, who had on a batman suite and was running around, singing the batman song and was talking like Tom Cruise in the new batman movie.

"Maybe Maine should dress up like Bain!" York landed next to North.

"So he can beat you up and maybe calm your ass down?" North smirked.

"Shut up, come Robin! Lets go defeat the Joker!"

"Why am I Robin? If any thing I'm batman."

"Who has the cape and mask?"

North made a quick move and had the cape and mask in his hand.

"Me."

"No fair! Give it back!" York jumped as North held it up above his head and away from the drunken batman.

"So, who wants to go find Maine…..nose goes!" Ohio and Kassie already had their finger on their nose.

"God dammit!" Wash yelled.

"Have fun Wash! Be careful!" They yelled as David slumped and went to look for the scary prankster.

Wash went to the dorm halls and watched his back. The lights where off, and the school decided to decorate with various cobwebs, bats, spiders, skulls and such.

He decided to look in their room first.

"Maine? You in here?" Wash said knocking and cracking the door open. Opening it fully he stood in the door way and scanned for his friend. The room was dark…of course.

Wash was about to close the door until he saw a dark shadow stand up, and scurry across the floor.

"M-Maine?" Wash squeaked.

The shadow looked up with red eyes, and hissed showing glowing fangs. Wash's eyes went big and he froze with fear. And the thing slowly creped to Wash.

"Ok ok Maine! You got me now stop!"

But it didn't.

Wash screamed and slammed the door, and ran into a big meaty chest.

"Whoa whoa Wash, whats wrong?" Maine grabbed David by his forearms.

"M-Maine? Wha-how, I thought you where in there!"

"No, I went to the party and everyone said you went looking for me, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost?"

"I-but somethings in there!" Wash yelled and struggled in Maine's grip.

"Calm down Wash! Now tell me what going on." Maine tighten his grip on Wash, making David look at him.

"Theres-something-in-our-room-with-fucking-red-glowing-eyes-and-fangs!" Wash yelled and ran his words together.

It took Maine a moment to process what he said, then he sighed and opened the door.

Wash had his mouth open in a silent scream, with Maine still holding on to him.

"Wash, there nothing here, see?" Maine step in and turned on the light.

Wash whimpered, but nodded.

"Alright lets get to the party."

**After the party**

Washington never did find out what the shadow was. And he was still paranoid about it.

Well, Maine was curled up in his bottom bunk, and Wash took one last look around before climbing to the top bunk. Sighing he closed his eyes.

About 10 minuets later, he heard a deep growl, a growl from the bottom of the throat. Wash froze in fear, then he heard a scratching sound, he pecked down and saw the shadow at the base of the bunk. Wash shock and yelled out.

"Hun? What the!?" Maine shot up and fell out of his bed, causing the creature to retreat.

"Wash? What's going on!?" Maine growled, rubbing his head.

"It-it was that thing!"

"Wash there's no such thing here!"

David wimped in response.

Sighing, Maine got up and climb the ladder to see Wash.

"David," Maine said as softy as he could. "Do you want me to sit up here?"

Wash didn't respond, so Maine hulled himself up and sat on the bed. Wash laid back down.

"You don't have to you know?" He whispered.

"….well, oh well! I'm already up here."

"….thank you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

**Morning**

Maine was the first of the two to wake up, he quietly climbed down and went to dinning room. Where a hung over York was with North rubbing his back laughing, a Kassie with a headache rubbed her head with some tea. And a very proud looking Ohio.

Maine tapped his hand on the table to catch Ohio's attention.

"Mornin' Maine! How'd you and Wash sleep?"

"What hell was that Adrianna?!" Maine growled.

"Maine!" Kassie yelled, they all knew Maine wonted hurt Ohio, no matter how pissed he his, he cares too much for her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't play stupid A, why did you scare Wash when we went to bed too!? I only told you to scare him when he went to look for me!"

"I thought it'd be fun! Sides' it got you two closer, didn't?"

Now the whole group was listening.

"Fine whatever." He crossed his arms.

"Hey." Wash walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Wash! How'd you sleep?" Ohio bit back her evil smirk.

"ok I guess."

"I heard you scream last night, what happened?" Kassie played too.

"No-nothing" Wash looked away.

"That….was some party." York clamed, then rested his head on the table again.

And Wash still doesn't know that Ohio was the shadow.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimers: I only own Ohio…not the state, but that would be awesome! **

**Couples: Eventually York/North, Wash/Maine**

**I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner! **

**I'm skipping ahead to Turkey day in this! I'm doing the holidays. **

**Enjoy!**

Even now, Washington will jump at the mere movement of an unidentified shadow. Of course this just amused Ohio to no end. And it supplied Maine with many chances. Maine was still a little pissed at Adrianna that she went to that extent of 'helping', as she put it.

Well it was the day of Thanksgiving and everyone was rushing to get any last minuet cooking done. Wash has been keeping close to his friend ever since Halloween. Mostly Maine though, Ohio smiled as she leaned back in her chair, lost in her thought she didn't see when North and York came in.

"Hey Adrianna." York tilted the chair back on its back legs. Ohio squealed in surprise.

"York, be nice." North teased.

"I am!" York protested, causing the chair to slam back strait up, and Adrianna to dig her nails into the wood arm rests.

"York!" she yelled, then standing up she threw her self at him to tackle him. Which York ended up under Adrianna, who was now standing on him, holding her hands up in victory.

"ok, now that you won, can you please, get off my chest?" York whispered out from the different weight. North held his hand out to Ohio as she stepped down. York rolled over coughing and groaning. North laughed sympathetically. And helped his crush up to his feet. He saw York's face was red, but he assumed that is was because of his lack of air. Well part of it.

"Sorry York, didn't mean to hurt you." Ohio rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Nah it's cool Ohio, thanks North." York slapped on a goofy smile.

South, how was sitting on the couch filing her nails huffed and said,

"I'm sick of this!"

"What now South?" Ohio growled, North sighed, and York lost his smile.

"This stupid dance these two are doing!"

"Their standing still." Ohio said, smart-ass like.

"Oh you know what I mean, everyone dose, North and York like each other!"

Shocked Ohio fairly nearly fell over, a distraught North was about to kill his sister, and a horrified York felt his soul leave. That is until they actually processed her words.

Ohio looked nervously to York and North. Which by now they where both blushing, wide eyed, and open mouth.

York was the first to speck. "So, um, you like me hum?" he tried to laugh.

"Yeah, and you like me."

By now, all of their 'friends' where standing around watching. Wash stood by Maine, Texas and Carolina got back from competing ageist each other…again. Theta and Delta came from the library. Kassie came from the kitchen still drying a dish. Wyoming also came from the kitchen, only he was standing around doing nothing. Pretty much everyone but Sigma.

North smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. York rolled his eyes and said, "Just kiss me."

And North happily complied. He leaned down, cupping York's cheek and pressed their lips together as York wrapped his arms around North's neck.

Everyone cheered, gave dog howls, and said 'finally' or 'about time!' But they didn't care, they were lost with the other.

**I'm so sorry if it sucks! ,., I tried but I couldn't think of another way to get those two together! **

**DaJazzGal, since you are pretty much a York/North expert, I'd appreciate your opinion on this, please and thank you. **


	6. Best Christmas

**Disclaimers: I only own Ohio…not the state, but that would be awesome! **

**Couples: York/North, Eventually Wash/Maine**

**I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner! Too much school and My 100lb puppy decided to eat my flash drive! She's fine though don't worry. **

**Enjoy!**

It's been 5 weeks since York and North were finally together. But like all new couples, they where in the honeymoon phase or puppy love. And Ohio hated that phase! It was way too annoying and mushy. They where good together and Ohio couldn't wait until they got to the serious phase.

But right now it was lunch and she York and North where sitting at the cafeteria table. And she wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the table repeatedly until she went into a coma and woke up when they where done with their puppy love. North was whispering sweet nothings into York's ear, making him giggle in an undignified way.

With her cheek resting on the palm of her hand in a sloughed positioned and her cheek squishing up to her eye. Finally shaking it off, she said, "I swear if you two start that 'you hang up first no you, no you hang up first, ok on three.' I'll throw myself off a building!"

Maine came over, setting his tray down laughing. "Agreed." He said, with Wash not far behind.

"So, Charismas is coming up. What do you want, A?" Kassie asked, pushing Andrea over on the bench.

"I don't want anything." She mumbled.

"I'm gonna see my mom." York said.

"I have to see my parents" North groaned.

"With South?"

"Yeah," he wined. "I have to drive."

"I wish I could go with you," York pouted.

"Oh good god, give me a break." Andrea grounded and took her tray of half eaten food and slumped off.

"So, what about you Wash?" Kass asked.

"I donno," he murmured while taking a bite of his food.

"Well, Ohio, and I stay here for the holidays, you wanna stay?" Maine asked.

"Yeah maybe, what about you Kassie?" David asked.

"Oh, I go out with my sister and girlfriends a few states over."

The 5 weeks dragged on and it was finally Christmas evening. Dakotas where at their parents, Kassie rode her bike to her sisters, and York flew in to see his mom.

Maine and Wash where sitting on the couch talking, well David mostly Maine mostly grunted.

"So really, what's Andrea's story?"

"We barely know too." Delta came in, interrupting. "What I know is she was in foster care until she was 9, then was adopted twice. By then she was 13 and ran away here."

"That's terrible," Wash gasped.

"She's a tough kid….but don't bring it up she'll probably head butt you in between the eyes. She'll do it, I've seen it." Maine said getting up. "Anyway, good night."

Wash went to bed after awhile, still wondering about all their stories.

Finally Christmas, Wash jumped out of bed rushing to get his cloths on. Making Maine stir, only to groan and pull the covers over his head.

"Come on! Get up!" Wash pulled on his roommates covers.

Maine growled which formed into a moan. Wash threw some random cloths on him as he bolted out the door.

He stopped at Andrea's and Kassie's door, pounding on the door.

Andrea opened the door with messy hair an oversized band t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What?" she gnarled.

"Come on let's go,"

"Wash its, what…9 in the morning?"

"Let go!"

"Do you want me to head butt you? Cause I will."

"Come on!" David ran down the halls before Andrea could catch him.

Finally after Ohio got some tea and Maine got dressed Wash already had his two gifts out for them.

"Wash, I said I didn't want anything,"

"To bad," he handed them their gifts. Maine examined it as Ohio ripped the wrapping off.

Andrea got a new sketch book and Maine got exercise cloths.

"Thanks Wash," they thanked David.

"Ok, my turn!" Ohio pulled out some gifts from the tree. Washington got the complete set of his favorite show 'Scrubs' and Maine got new weights.

Maine gave Andrea a new violent video game and he gave Wash a CD.

"Thanks you guys," Wash smiled.

They ended up drinking hot chocolate watching old X-Mas movies.

"Best Christmas ever!" Andrea declared.

**I'm sorry it's short and crappy but it's over with and then next one will be better. Thank you good night!**


End file.
